<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>无知 by glowingglucose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568185">无知</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingglucose/pseuds/glowingglucose'>glowingglucose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>与01公式赛跑的记录 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Zero-One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Dialogue Heavy, Drinking &amp; Talking, F/M, Gen, Inner Dialogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingglucose/pseuds/glowingglucose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AIMS二位在居酒屋的对话剧。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuwa Isamu &amp; Yaiba Yua, Fuwa Isamu/Yaiba Yua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>与01公式赛跑的记录 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>无知</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>截止10话为止的信息，不破第一视角。<br/>2019年11月LOFTER投稿的备份。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“今天有时间喝一杯吗。”<br/>收到了刃发来的消息。<br/>短短九个字里并没有指定时间与地点，因为不言自明。只要没有突发humagia暴走情报的话就是正常下班以后，在那个刃很中意的居酒屋。过去也曾经接受过几次这样的邀约，只记得店里装修很考究，以及他们家的料理惊人地美味。<br/>每次去的时候两个人之间话很少。比起喝酒，刃动筷子要来得更多，而自己则在一旁默默地喝着啤酒。自己对酒不能算特别擅长，稍微喝一点还是可以的。<br/>现在一想都是挺久之前的事了。<br/>今天的刃也不在AIMS这边，不过要是发生了什么事件多半能在现场合流。最近都是这样。以前偶尔会想不知道刃那个家伙到底都在哪里，即使是作为派遣过来的顾问自由自在也得有点分寸吧。但说实话对于技术方面我只知道训练中教的必要的知识，这种……搞开发的家伙总有很多我搞不懂的事情要忙。<br/>不过现在心里已经多出了另一个答案，并且越来越确信了。<br/>“……ZAIA。”<br/>不自觉地念出了我们武器赞助商的名字，脑内浮现出了她的背影。那时候我戳穿了她眼线的身份，她的脚步停顿了下来。我看不见她的表情。<br/>我并不知道刃的身上到底背负着什么样的东西，她为什么会为了ZAIA卖命，而她又是怀着怎样的心情在AIMS和我、和大家一同战斗的。但意外地，我发现自己并不是特别在意那种事。<br/>刃说，她可能迟早有一天会背叛我。我们两个成为敌人的一天或许无法避免。<br/>“或许”、“可能”、“如果”。<br/>从来没有听过她这样的语气。没有底气，犹疑不决，带着我不知道是愧疚还是别的什么负面的感情。总之听上去一点都不像一个预告或者警告。<br/>或许这才是她的真心也说不定，但这并不是说那个向来冷静睿智的刃唯阿是伪装。两边同样是真实的她。<br/>都为了自己的信念而战的话，那一定是我这一边更强。<br/>发表着必胜宣言的我并没有回头。</p><p> </p><p>就像刃没想到我会去救她一样，我也没想到她久违地又发出了下班后去喝一杯的邀请。<br/>也没有拒绝的理由，我敲下了回复。<br/>“了解。”<br/>结束了一天的工作，走进那家居酒屋的我一眼就看见了刃。她已经点好了单，正吃着下酒菜，对我的到来也没有太多的表示。<br/>……好像有哪里不太对劲。<br/>仔细地观察了一下，似乎是桌面的问题。她今天没有把手机放在桌子上。<br/>“怎么，今天不看手机了吗？”<br/>本身是个普通的提问，说出口就充满揶揄的感觉了。本意并非如此。<br/>“……关机了。”<br/>啊？那个刃唯阿关机了？不用和ZAIA那边的家伙联系了吗？<br/>不过我并不打算追问下去，对答案也没有兴趣，于是就只是默默地喝酒。<br/>今天的刃比起之前几次似乎喝得更多一点，一杯一杯没有停下来的意思。喂这样没问题吗。两个人当中是不是至少有一个别喝醉比较好啊，免得到时候谁都回不去。<br/>可不喝酒的话又能做什么，实在是想不到有什么在这个场合下可以说的话题。这么来看我们在私下其实没有太多交流，说到底也只是普通的同事。而在工作场合……能想起来的更多是互相揪着领子瞪着眼睛跟对方争执。当然，我是从来不觉得我有做错过什么，刃那个家伙也从来不会退让。话说最后都是怎么解决的来着？<br/>……记不清了。<br/>到底是所有问题都残留下来了，还是不自觉之中就解决了？<br/>啊啊真的没问题吗AIMS。</p><p> </p><p>这个时候刃突然发了话，是对她来说不太常见的愉快语气。<br/>“不破，头发变得很不得了了啊。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>赶紧伸手确认了一下，没有多了或者少了什么，还是那头我引以自满的短卷发。<br/>自己困惑的视线对上了刃上扬的嘴角。这个稍稍有点得意甚至挑衅的笑脸我是有印象的，这是她确信自己的结论万无一失时候的神情。但是，为什么。<br/>刃仰头把杯子里的酒一口气咽下去，用残留着少许泡沫和酒精气味的语气揭开了谜底：“头发比平常炸开得更厉害了，没发觉吗？是因为喝酒使得全身发热出汗而导致的。”<br/>“……这都是哪里教的。”<br/>说起来好像刃的头发也比平常看起来更蓬松了一点，是我的错觉吗。<br/>在我想着这些无关紧要事情的时候，刃继续着她惊人的喝酒势头。<br/>这下不打断不行了。<br/>“喂刃，差不多喝到这里就可以了。我可不打算送你回去。”<br/>“……没有那个必要。我是不会让自己喝醉的，不破。作为AIMS的顾问如果都彻底丧失自控能力了那该怎么办。而且——”<br/>“而且？”<br/>条件反射地追问下去了。<br/>刃攥着酒杯的手停在半空中，有那么一会既没有动，也没有出声，像是在反复斟酌接下来要不要说、说什么。<br/>这份沉默让两个人之间的气氛变得微妙地紧张起来。我喝掉杯子里最后一点啤酒，尽量轻地把杯子放在桌上。然后等待。</p><p> </p><p>当她终于开口的时候，说出的却是我没有想到的发言：<br/>“我其实不怎么喜欢喝酒的。”<br/>“……啊？”<br/>“因为会有种坐立不安的感觉，头脑发热，很难冷静地去思考。我并不喜欢自己变成那样。而且对我的味觉而言，酒精的味道也很糟糕。”<br/>她终于也把杯子放了下来。<br/>“可是有一天突然能理解了。因为那些负担压在身上，没有办法对谁去诉说、也逃不掉的时候，如果能有什么让自己暂时解脱一下，不用去思考那些东西——就算只有现在这么一会也是好的，让大脑稍微变得柔软一些，……虽然我知道其实什么问题都没有解决。”<br/>“……”<br/>是这样啊。<br/>原来那个刃也会有苦恼。<br/>——显然是有的。谁会没有呢。<br/>大家心里都承受着各自的痛苦，而人和人之间这种感受是无法共通的。<br/>刃唯阿的心里在动摇、在挣扎，哪怕是我也能明白。<br/>所以我不会去伸出援手。随随便便地去宽慰他人不是我擅长的事，也没有意义，而且不负责任，简直就是在断肢的截面上贴创可贴。<br/>从十多年前那次事故开始，我每时每刻都痛切地体会着这一点。<br/>谁都无法把我从当年的噩梦里拯救出来。如果今天再看到灭亡迅雷，我也不觉得我能控制住自己，一定还会重复上次的事。</p><p> </p><p>毁掉我人生的是humagia和灭亡迅雷。<br/>而拯救了我性命的是humagia，……和刃唯阿。<br/>我以为刃一定会发怒的。毫无策略、头脑发热（她对我一贯的形容），险些搭上了自己的性命，使得AIMS侧的战斗力大幅度被削弱。所以在医院醒过来的时候，我完全没有预料到第一眼看见的人会是她。<br/>事后去问护士humagia，得到了“是刃唯阿女士把您送了过来，她一直在急切地要求我们必须立刻做手术把您治好，并且在手术期间一直留在医院”的回答。因为这些话实在太缺乏现实感，在我的心里始终留着一团无法消化的微妙感情。<br/>是因为我是vulcan，是AIMS队长，是珍贵的战斗力吗。<br/>而对此，被解除变身、满身是伤的刃这样回答我，“因为我想救你。”<br/>怎么回事啊刃唯阿。<br/>你擅长的理性和规矩哪里去了。你居然也有只凭借着私情行动的一天啊。<br/>……这不是和我想到一块去了吗。</p><p> </p><p>无法相互理解也没有关系，我们——我和她要做的事依旧不会改变。哪怕明天她就被ZAIA要求着与我拔枪相向，也影响不了我们今天相约坐在这里喝酒这个事实。<br/>并且我一定会赢。不破谏不可能会输给内心摇摆不定的人。<br/>而在那一天到来以前，我们还有几杯苦涩的啤酒没有下肚。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>